


Adventures in Babysitting

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Reunification [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baby Fluff, Babysitting, Conversations, Dean is a Softie, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plans For The Future, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Why are we babysitting on one of our super rare weekends off?" Dean asks, staring at the passing billboards."Becausesomeonegave my best friend and his husband a babysitting coupon as a wedding present even thoughhishusband told him it was a really bad idea." Seth responds matter of fact. "Then said best friend and his husband decided to cash in that coupon to spend three days in Key West, because they haven't had any time alone since the birth of a certain Princess.""Oh."Seth silently laughs. He had warned Dean not to give Sheamus and Cesaro a coupon for a weekend of free babysitting. Dean had laughed it off, claiming that they probably would never use it.





	1. Part 1

**Adventures in Babysitting**  
**Part 1**

"Why are we babysitting on one of our super rare weekends off?" Dean asks, staring at the passing billboards. 

"Because _someone_ gave my best friend and his husband a babysitting coupon as a wedding present even though _his_ husband told him it was a really bad idea." Seth responds matter of fact. "Then said best friend and his husband decided to cash in that coupon to spend three days in Key West, because they haven't had any time alone since the birth of a certain Princess." 

"Oh."

Seth silently laughs. He had warned Dean not to give Sheamus and Cesaro a coupon for a weekend of free babysitting. Dean had laughed it off, claiming that they probably would never use it. 

Not his friends. Sheamus was so protective that only a select few people were trusted alone with Amelia.

A select few meaning mainly Seth and Dean. 

"We can consider this a trial to see if we're ready and able to handle a brat of our own," Seth points out.

They had been married for just under three and a half months. They _loved_ married life but were in a state of constant flux, trying to figure out their next move. 

"Still doesn't seem _real_ , you know?" Dean murmurs, still staring intently out the window. 

"You keep expecting to wake up and find out that the last six months have been a dream, don't you?" Seth asks. "The baby, the taco wedding, _everything_?" 

"Oh yeah, _especially_ the taco wedding. I'm weird but on a normal day, _I ain't that weird_." Dean laughs, his eyes shining at the thought. "Best damn decision." 

"Me too," Seth sighs. He's happy and content with everything in their world. "I just can't believe everything that's happened." 

Dean quiets down, staring out the window. It's obvious to Seth that he's deep in thought. 

"I _hate_ when you get quiet," Seth murmurs, tapping nervously on the steering wheel. "What are you thinking?" 

"Just trying to understand how I got so damn lucky," Dean whispers. "Oh and that this weekend should be a breeze. Amelia is such an easy baby." 

"On your A point, I feel the same. On your B point, I wouldn't count on that. Tony's warned me that she's been fussier than usual. Sheamus almost didn't want to leave her but Antonio's managed to convince him she'll be fine." 

"Bet you a buck that it takes Cesaro an hour to get Sheamus out of the house," Dean asks, fidgeting with the seat belt. 

"We really shouldn't tease- that'll be us one day," Seth muses. 

"That'll be the day..." Dean drifts out, still staring at the billboards.  
\---  
They pull up to the house, reasonably sure that they're ready for the weekend. 

"Why do you have that look?" Seth asks, walking up to the front porch. Cesaro is pacing on the porch, Amelia tied to his chest in a sling wrap. In one hand, he has a wooden donkey that he's holding to her mouth while she gnaws on it. "And why the hell is she gnawing on a piece of wood?" 

"One question at a time, Seth." Cesaro pauses his pacing. "Our sweet girl is being difficult. She was up four times last night." 

Seth and Dean exchange a look that clearly says _what have we gotten ourselves into?_

"It's probably a growth spurt or early teething. Just be prepared. Sheamus didn't want to leave her." Cesaro groans, starting to pace again. "As for the wood, you'll have to ask my husband." 

"Seth and I _love_ Amelia, even if she's a little cranky." Dean presses a gentle kiss to the baby's head. "Dads are going to enjoy their time away. Amelia is going to have a blast with her uncles." 

"Seriously- is she a beaver?" Seth asks again. 

"Sheamus doesn't believe in plastic so she chews on wood," Cesaro says, practically rolling his eyes. He opens the front door and gestures for them to follow. 

The last time Seth had been in their house, he had noticed how _immaculate_ it was. This time, his opinion was the _exact_ opposite. It looked like a baby emporium had thrown up in the lower level of the house. 

"It's been hectic," Cesaro explains, sitting in a recliner. "Every time we get ahead, Little Miss Amelia acts her age." 

"You're fine," Seth says, clearing a spot on the couch. "We'd be more concerned if you had a baby _and_ a perfect house." 

Dean settles next to Seth, nervously squeezing his hand. 

"Don't look so scared," Cesaro says, smirking. "She's really a good baby, just a little loud." 

"We're fine. Think it's a little nerve wracking to be alone for the first time," Seth laughs. "Do we need to know anything?" 

"Just know how to use the Baby Bjorn." Cesaro points to the box next to the couch. "We use a sling but learning to tie it is going to be more trouble than it's worth." 

Seth opens the box, pulling out a weird backpack looking thing. He holds it up, staring awkwardly at the pack. He glances to Dean.

"I don't know why you're looking at me," mutters Dean. "I know _nothing_ about babies." 

With a little help from Cesaro, they manage to get the pack on and Amelia secure in it. 

"She's going to want this." Cesaro presses the damp donkey into Seth's hand. "Like I said, we think she's early teething." 

Seth runs a finger down the palm of Amelia's hand. He can't resist laughing as she gives it a tight squeeze. 

Cesaro squats in front of Seth, standing eye to eye with Amelia. He whispers something to her in German and then presses a kiss to her head. 

"Told her she's loved and to please behave for her uncles," Cesaro says, rising to his feet. "Remember- she likes pacing, her donkey and don't hesitate to call if we need to come back early." 

"Go. Enjoy Key West." Seth moves to lightly shove Cesaro towards the door. Sheamus shows up out of nowhere, almost elbowing him in the head. 

"Take care of our girl, Rollins." Sheamus practically snarls, catching Seth off-guard. 

"Sheamus. She will be fine, I promise." Cesaro throws his arm around Sheamus' broad shoulders. "Just say your good-byes and let's get out of here." 

Sheamus squats in front of Seth so he is eye to eye with Amelia. Gently, he kisses her head before speaking. 

" _A thaisce_ , you behave for your uncles. Da and Daddy love you." 

Seth can't believe how miserable Sheamus looks. 

Cesaro gently steers his husband towards the door. As they prepare to leave, he looks over his shoulder and mouths something to Seth.

_Call us if you need anything._

Seth glances down just as Amelia begins to cry. 

He exchanges a look with Dean that says it all. 

_It's going to be a long weekend._


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth watches Dean pace, holding Amelia. She's teething. She's cranky. Also, she spending her first night away from her dads.
> 
> This means that a-she's not happy and b- she does not want to be put down.
> 
> "SHH, Amelia," Dean coos, pacing with her. "I know you miss your dads and that you feel really gross." He gently bounces her, still pacing with an even gait.

Seth watches Dean pace, holding Amelia. She's teething. She's cranky. Also, she spending her first night away from her dads.

This means that a-she's not happy and b- she does not want to be put down.

"SHH, Amelia," Dean coos, pacing with her. "I know you miss your dads and that you feel really gross." He gently bounces her, still pacing with an even gait.

Seth tries to hide his smirk. There was nothing he loved more than his usually gruff husband shedding his gruffness and becoming a teddy bear.

Dean did this for just two people-Seth and Amelia. 

He also hated when Seth caught him being soft. 

"Did you try the Biorn and the donkey?" Seth asks. "She might settle down if you try that."

"You just want to ogle me while I wear a baby," Dean teases, handing Amelia to Seth. 

Seth takes her and holds her against his shoulder. He grimaces, feeling her drool soak through his shirt. 

Dean gestures for Seth to put the baby in the carrier. He manages to get her in and secure.

"Think Sheamus will kill me if I gave her a real teething ring?" Dean asks, holding the donkey to her mouth.

“Considering the text I got right after they left?“ Seth scoffs. He picks up his phone, scrolls through as text messages and holds up his phone in Dean’s line of sight.

_Make sure you tell your husband my one key rule: NO PLASTIC_

“Ah. I’ll take that as a no,“ Dean says, staring down at Amelia. “Sorry, Princess. Your Da wants you to be a beaver.”

Seth stifles a laugh. He knows that Sheamus will kill them if he ever hears them referring to his precious daughter as a beaver.

“We shouldn’t tease because he’s a little overprotective,“ Seth says, his eyes following Dean’s movement.

“A little?“ Dean scoffs. “They had her on a preschool waitlist when she was three weeks old.“

Seth settles onto the couch. The longer they’re together, the more he finds out he’s falling in love with the little things that make Dean special.

-—-

Seth gently eases Amelia out of Dean’s grasp. She stirs a little but manages to soothe herself back to sleep.

“Night, Princess,” Seth whispers, placing her in her bassinet. “I’ll be up to check on you later.“

Dean softly stores on the couch. Seth reaches out, picks up a flannel blanket and covers him.

They’ve been married for just over three months. In that brief period, Seth has managed to find more that he loves about Dean.

“Sweet dreams, my husband,“ Seth whispers, Setting up a recliner with a pillow and blanket. They have space in the guestroom but he doesn’t want to sleep alone.

One of the biggest perks of married life is never having to sleep alone. Seth is so used to Dean and the way he sleeps that he’s not entirely sure it’ll be comfortable without him.

“Sweet dreams,“ Dean whispers in the distance.

—

Night gives way to morning as Amelia’s hungry cries fill the downstairs.

“Amelia Louise, why must you be so loud?“ Seth asks, shaking a bottle of premixed formula. “Pretty sure your dads can hear you all the way down in Key West.” He laughs as she begins to suck before the nipple is near her mouth.

“I would have gotten her,“ Dean says, leaning down to give Seth his good morning kiss.

“You were too peaceful,“ Seth insists. “I will let you change her though. We both know how much uncle Seth loves changing diapers.“ He hands the temporarily satiated baby to Dean.“I just noticed that she’s soaked.”

Before too long, Amelia is finishing her bottle as Seth and Dean watch in awe. 

“You know she spoils us,“ Dian remarks, his eyes shining with laughter. “Our kid is going to be nothing like our lovely goddaughter. Universe will pay me back for all the time I raised hell.”

Amelia settles closer to Seth, now wide-eyed and sleepy. He holds her tighter, still in awe.

“We’re going to have kids?” Seth asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I’d like to think so, “ Dean says, smirking. “Why should a couple as awesome as us not share that with a child?“

Seth blinks, his eyes growing mistier. This is probably the first time Dean has ever referred to them together as anything positive. For as weak as they started, they definitely grow stronger and more confident with each passing day.

“Hey, why don’t we take her on a walk when she wakes up? We can get brunch, she can get some air and we can test out the Mercedes of strollers.” Seth places Amelia in her bassinet.

“The peasants are allowed to take the princess outside?” Dean asks mockingly. “I thought you had to be a king to take the Warrior’s princess out.“

Seth bites down on his lip, resisting the urge to laugh. The last thing he wants is to encourage his husband’s mocking of his best friend’s husband.

“Come on-you know you want to laugh,“ Dean teases. “You know this shit I would say directly to him.”

“Doesn’t mean I want to encourage you,“ Seth says, his eyes jovial. 

“Only you.“ Dean sit back on the couch Aunt pats the space next to him.“What are you doing all the way over there?“

“Is that your way of saying you’d like me to join you?“ Seth asks, moving over to the couch. He lays down, his head resting in Dean’s lap.

Seth sighs contentedly, Dean starting to run his fingers through his hair. This is the first time Dean has been the cuddler instead of the cuddly. 

 _I can’t remember the last time I loved you more._ Seth thinks, closing his eyes and drifting off to Dean’s gentle motions.

—

“What the fuck is Amelia wearing?” Seth asks, gazing into the stroller. They’d been out of the house for 20 minutes and he had just noticed what she was wearing.

“Clothes?“ Dean responds, resting his chin on Seth’s shoulder. “I don’t understand the question.“

“You forgot her socks and matched the purple striped onesie to gray polkadot leggings. Babe, she doesn’t match,” Seth says, trying his best not to laugh.

“At least she’s dressed,“ Dean mumbles, feigning annoyance. He presses a kiss to Seth’s cheek. “You’re sending a picture of her to the dads, aren’t you?“

Seth nods, flashing his phone to Dean. A blue box with three dots pops up.

_C: You’ve turned our daughter into a case for the fashion police.  
_ _S: Am I going to start having to leave outfits for her too?  
_ _C: Sheamy, be nice! She’s adorable._

“If he actually starts leaving outfits for her, I am going to boycott babysitting,“ Dean mumbles.

“We really just need to admit that Sheamus is overprotective,” Seth replies. He glances down to Amelia. “You’re cute no matter what you wear, Princess.”

“I think you’d be hard-pressed to find a more loved baby.” Dean tucks the linen blanket around Amelia.

“Well, there is a reason we call her Princess Amelia of Sheasaro.” Seth steers the stroller towards the cafe. 

Surprisingly, Amelia does well at the restaurant. She fusses only as they’re getting ready to leave.

“Dude, how much you want to bet that she’s not this well behaved for her dads?” Dean asks, balancing her against his shoulder.

“Highly likely. No bets needed,“ Seth says, draping the diaper bag over the stroller handles. “Precious girl.“

“Yes, she is,“ Dean agrees.“So cute that it makes my nonexistent ovaries hurt.“

This is one of the rare times that Seth is so inexplicably happy that he can’t imagine how he got so lucky.

“We’ll have one of our own in due time,“ Seth says. He knows that he can’t predict the future but something tells him it will be true. “Before we even consider that, we need to do… Never mind.“

For now, he’d rather enjoy this moment of contentment than focus on the future.


End file.
